


Verisimilitude

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [112]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Plans, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, plans must be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verisimilitude

**Author's Note:**

> Part four, "Love Interruption."
> 
>  **Original Characters** : seen everyone.

“Tara?”

She looks up from her phone, which she’s been staring at worriedly since she and Sookie hung up ten minutes ago, to find Jessica standing behind her, hands shoved in her pockets, and she sighs.  “The crowd’s gettin’ restless, I take it?”

“You’ve been out here for like an hour,” Jessica points out.  “Is everything okay?  With Sookie and everyone?”  There’s some weight to the word _everyone_ , which is no surprise.

“Kinda,” Tara says.  “They’re all still at the club, it’s all safe, some dimensional magic shit I didn’t need to know the details of as long as it’s workin’, and all the fairies have her back.  I guess they knew about whatever treaty it was that promised her to him, but since it was so old and nobody had heard from the motherfucker in centuries they assumed he was dead.”

“Actually dead,” Jessica supplies.

Tara smiles wanly.  “Yeah, actually dead.  So since they thought he was actually dead, they’d never bothered warning her.  Guess turnin’ vampire didn’t exactly make him wanna go traipse around others of his kind.”

“So why’d he want Sookie then?” Jessica asks, making a face.

“Well, it’s not like she was one of the fairies that’d been around forever, I guess,” Tara muses.  “But more than that, he’d got that pact signed and we figure he doesn’t wanna give up his property.  And if he makes her a vampire, then you got two permanently daywalking vampire fairies who can live forever and kill together and go on their merry.  An eternal soulmate.”

“Ew,” Jessica says plainly.  “That’s fucked up.  You shouldn’t just pick soulmates outta a crowd and go ‘okay, that’s it, you’re the one.’  You can’t just dibs someone without their sayin’ it’s okay.”

“That’s true,” Tara agrees.  “But you know Sookie, she gets in that martyring mood.”

“Shit,” Jessica mumbles.

“She wanted to play the fuckin’ sacrificial maiden,” Tara explains, shaking her head.

“No!” Jessica shouts, so vehement that Eric and Nora come speeding out to investigate.

“What on earth is wrong?” Nora exclaims.

“Nothing, thank christ,” Tara says, trying not to smile at their responsiveness (it’s weirdly cute).  “That’s what I was about to say.  “She _was_ plannin’ on pullin’ some noble suicidal take me instead bullshit, but I talked her out of it.  But the thing is, what we decided we are gonna pull is gonna be tricky, since our villainous would-be bridegroom can read minds.”

“Oh, are we putting on a _play_?” Eric asks, raising his eyebrow in the campiest manner imaginable.

“Actually, sorta, yeah,” Tara sighs.  “Lemme explain, then we can go break it to the others at once.”

 

“So we’re fuckin’... _acting_ for this undead douchebag?” Lafayette shouts.  “Nevermind his murderous tendencies, we’re gonna give him a goddamn piece of _entertainment_.”

“Don’t be a dick,” Tara says shortly.  “We have to _put on a show_ , fake some stuff, so that nobody’s internal monologues give us away.”

Lafayette huffs.  “Well, I hope he’s no critic, we’s all too colorful and-or queer to get much acclaim.”

“For this to work, we’re all going to need to be convincing enough,” Eric says, “but he’s likely to be mostly focused on Sookie, so the burden is going to rest on her.”

“But all y’all got roles to play, nonetheless,” Tara says.  “And Sookie an’ everyone got roles to play too.  We’ve all gotta do our parts to get this off without a hitch.”

“Then post the cast list, Madam Director,” Pam deadpans, folding her arms.

“Well, you, Miss Bitch, are gonna be playin’ the same role as Jess an’ Willa an’ me,” Tara snaps.  “The role of fairy babysitter.”

“See,” Jessica takes over, “fuckin’ Warlow has that whole backward bullshit about how he thinks, how he thought, I guess, that his precious, promised Susanna Katherine is, or was, beholden to one of us.  Like a fairy couldn’t hang around vampires without bein’ claimed as one’s own personal toy thing.”

“So we’re gonna claim ‘em?” Willa asks.

The four at the front of the room all nod.  “We’ve already got our girls bonded to us,” Jessica says.  “We just… well, we gotta play it up, make him see they aren’t his to think about.”

“Warlow can’t read vampire minds, as far as we know,” Nora says.  “No fairy is able to, because given that we’re technically dead, our minds can’t be accessed with the same ease.  It’s possible, however, that he’ll by virtue of being a vampire as well as a fairy be able to gather at least waves of vague emotion or intent off of us, so it’s imperative that w stay on our guard.”

“More imperative, though, will be protectin’ our girls,” Jessica adds.  “And the best way to do that is gonna be stayin’ close.”

“Weird as it’s gonne be for all of us ‘cept Willa and Brae,” Tara says.

“We’ll make do,” Pam says, rolling her eyes.  “Are we talkin’ full-on petplay?  I don’t know if the babies are up for that level of kink quite yet.

Jessica makes a face and Nora whispers, “I’ll explain it to you later.”

“All we’re saying, Pamela,” Eric cuts in, “is that you’ll want to stay near your girl.  Touch her casually, if possible.”

“We could all bite ‘em so they’re claimed,” Pam suggests wryly.  “For accuracy.”

Tara and Jessica make faces at each other, but Jessica concedes, “That’s not a horrible idea, if the girls are up for it.  Their call, though.”

“As chancellors and whatever else they are, Nora and Eric are gonna be allegedly facilitating all this shit,” Tara says.  “Formal as can be.  Maybe a little crazy for good measure,” she adds, smiling at Nora to show it’s meant sort of fondly.  “And Amber will be holding up the ‘legal’ end of the matter.”

“Evelyn and Mateo, you’ll be called upon to sit as primary witnesses,” Eric says.  “As will Jason, as Sookie’s human brother - she’s going to draw up a deal with Warlow stating he will hurt none of the humans, vampires, or fairies under her protection, her brother most of all.”

“Now come the more interesting roles,” Tara takes over.  “In the parts of the angry dissenters, we have Luna and Nicole and Lala.  You three get to think exactly what you’re thinking and act exactly like you feel like acting, so long as you let, I’m puttin’ Vanessa an’ Isi an’ Antoine on pullin y’all back duty.  Ghaliya and Asra, too, if the situation gets quote-unquote outta hand.”

 

* * *

 

“So your guys’ job is gonna be a lot of backup,” Sookie explains.  “Claude an’ all the sisters, you’re extra-backup.  You don’t come on the scene till we need you, _if_ we need you. I’m talkin’ if Warlow pulls a surprise vampire army out his butt.”

“You mean metaphorically, don’t you?” Claudie asks, making a face.

“Of course she does, nincompoop,” Claudette sighs.

“Adilyn, I’m counting on you to take point outta your sisters,” Sookie continues.  “You’re gonna be sittin’ with your vampires, but if shit starts to hit the fan, you’re allowed to fight.  I want you to fight.”

“We will, Sookie,” Adilyn promises.

“Rhys, I’m gonna have you sittin’ with the girls, keepin’ an eye out,” Sookie says.  “But Devi, I was wonderin’ if I could ask you to be my fake bridesmaid?”

Devi nods.  “I think I know where this is going.”


End file.
